


My Mother

by ExpressingEmotionalism



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressingEmotionalism/pseuds/ExpressingEmotionalism
Summary: Steven celebrates a very special Mother's Day with the Crystal Gems in this follow up to 'My Son'.





	My Mother

_A Diamond with a pearl._  
_A pearl who could have nothing._  
_A Pearl without a Diamond,_  
_but seeds of life she had sown._  
_Now a Pearl who could have everything,_  
_Has a son to call her own._

The gentle sea breeze breathed an aura of love and peace over a small beach city in the Delmarva Peninsula as the sun looked over high about the afternoon sky. A steady flow past the far hills where an old family barn used to reside, through the buildings and mild hustle and bustle of the town’s inhabitants, and arriving at the large cliffside temple of Earth’s secret guardians as it rests at the tip of the shoreline laying beside an endless ocean. As the union of body and soul is caressed by the air’s ever present tenderness, it too gives itself to an even greater aura: the breath of life found in the passing of time. Seasons cycle, wounds heal, scars gently fade and relationships irrevocably change to the continuous beat of time’s meter. However, no amount of time can love not overcome, and change the bond between two forever better.

Steven, A gem-human hybrid, future leader of the Crystal Gems and yet a simple boy and a lovable goofball, walked into a large shopping plaza far outside his Beach City home. On this eventful afternoon he was accompanied not only by his father Greg Universe and best friend Connie Maheswaran, but also the two newest members of his interstellar family, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. They looked in awe toward the seemingly endless splendour, illuminated by the presence of it’s signs and going shoppers as if they were stars in the night sky. It was also a weekend afternoon, and with an impending holiday looming in everyone’s minds, the mall hustle and bustle was more intense than any they would find back home. Peridot, ever eager to see and judge the various oddities of human innovation tried to jet off, only to be caught by Steven and Greg who chuckled at her capture. Lapis Lazuli opted for a quiet contemplation of all that she was experiencing as Connie did her best to explain each different thing they noticed while walking through the wide district.

“Steeeeeven,” Peridot whined. “You can’t just grant me full clearance to mankind’s material surplus depot- or ‘ma-al’- and hinder my exploration!”

“Don’t worry Peridot, you’ll have plenty of time to look around the electronics. We just need to find a good spot for the two of you to start,” Steven explained. “We didn’t think things through in the last mall we used to go to, but thanks to… _well all of us_ \- point is, I would like to be able to shop at a mall that’s still in the state.”

“Steven I don’t mean to dismiss your advice… and _warning_ but I’m a former kindergarten technician turned _de facto_ leader of an infamous rebel cell, wanted all over Homeworld. I think I can navigate the workings of your ‘ma-al’.”

“Believe me Peri, navigation is the last thing I’m worried about.”

“Alright ‘Schtoo-ball’, what’s the plan then,” Greg spoke up patting his son’s head, ruffling his hair.

“Hmmmm,” Steven rubbed his chin as he looked around, then ran out of underneath his father’s hand towards a large mall map. “There!” He pointed at the center to a point labeled ‘Food Court’ and more precisely a small restaurant named ‘Spudo’s Fries’. “We’ll meet back up at the food court since all of our stores pass through it. Maaaaybe try some of the local fry bits _even though they won’t nearly be as good as the Frymans_ ’.” Connie nodded in a manner to match with Steven’s sly tone while Greg smiled and gave a thumbs up. Peridot was too distracted to hear Steven’s plan while Lapis stayed lost in her pensive state.

“Alright then, everyone good to go,” Greg asked the group. “Oh! I have these nifty gift cards for all of you to do a little extra shopping with. They work in any store so have fun! Sure wish they had these when I was growing up.”

“Thanks Dad,” Steven exclaimed.

“Thank you Mr. Universe,” Connie added. She then looked over to the spaced out gems, off in their own worlds.

“Peridot? Lapis?” Connie gestured to them as they caught a quick glimpse of her during their mental wandering.

“May we begin now,” Peridot responded as she turned back to the other three.

“This place is just so… _intimidating_. I don’t think there’s anything like this back on Homeworld, or even under the ocean for that matter...” Lapis muttered to herself as she let her eyes wander around her change of environment. Then a comforting sight came across her vision as a nearby store advertised a particular human custom that she had an interest in, one foreign to her kind as a whole.

“Hm,” Steven murmured. “Dad?”

“What’s up bud?”

“Do you think you can go with Lapis and Peridot? Y’know… make sure they don’t get in any trouble?”

“Heh, I had a funny feeling about that. Besides you and Connie have some ‘special’ shopping to do so I’m your guy!” Steven smiled in response while his dad winked and grinned. Even though the boy had an unspoken connection with his dad, there were some things he didn’t quite get yet but that didn’t affect his determined attitude.

“Thanks Dad, We’ll see you in about an hour or so! I just hope they don’t cause too much trouble without me.” Steven’s parting words finally managed to bring Lapis back to reality. She directed her full attention to her beach summer fun buddy with a curious but concerned, look on her face.

“Oh, Steven. You’re not coming with us,” She asked in an unusually innocent tone. Steven gave her an assuring smile

“Sorry Lapis. I wanted to show you around your first trip to a mall, but today’s different. I’m on an important mission!”

“Do you need my help? Or maybe Peridot could use her tablet for something?”

“Heh, don’t worry. It’s an easy mission, and I _think_ Connie and I can do it on our own. Upon hearing this Greg’s grin grew wider for some reason. “Today, you two are here to have fun with dear old Dad!”

“Hey I’m not that old yet 'Schtoo-ball'!” Lapis and Peridot looked to Greg in confusion as he looked back at them with a nervous giggle.

“Well, if you say so.” Lapis smiled at Steven as she always did, “If you do need me, I think I’m going to look around in that room with all the beds and hammocks,” then walked away from the group without warning or hesitation, catching everyone off guard.

“Wait Lapis,” Peridot shouted and tried to catch up. “The human technology exchange is in the other direction! Think of the possibilities for ‘morp’ making!”

“No you wait! Hold on you two! Yeesh, this is going to be my workout for the month,” Greg mumbled, already feeling exhausted from his assignment, much to the amusement of Steven and Connie. Soon after he left after them, the two teens found themselves together alone amidst the constantly changing crowds. They smiled and went off in their own direction, already knowing where they were heading and what they were doing. They walked down the open district, having already passed the food court, looking at all the different stores along the way when Connie spoke up. With the surrounding strangers, her voice would get lost to the loud, collective noise of the mall, but to Steven, it was as clear as day and caught his attention.

“So Steven. You know what you’re getting for Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl?”

“I have some ideas,” Steven innocently teased.

“Although I am curious. What made you want to come here for Mother’s Day gifts? Don’t you normally make something for them or just celebrate quietly in the temple? I mean… you know…”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Well… recently things have given me a lot to think about, more so than usual. And they’ve definitely given me a whole new perspective on this holiday. I always celebrated with the gems since they raised me but…” Steven paused and looked up to the mall sunroofs high above their head. He smiled to himself as he recalled a memory he had shared with someone else not too long ago, and once more felt the special fondness that came with it. “I want this year to be special.” Connie smiled at him, still unsure but getting closer to a kind of understanding.

“Well if you’re going to make this year special then so am I! I’m gonna break up the gift giving monotony! My mom is easy to shop for, but it’s almost become habitual with what I have gotten her every year.” The two cheered and gave each other a high five, then continued their shared excitement as they walked into the first destination of their quest.

The day continued to pass along as people came and went, looked and shopped. Steven and Connie stepped out of another shop, each carrying a few bags in their hands, all according to their plan.

“What did you get for your mom in there Connie,” Steven asked.

“Well, it’s the first season of this old medical comedy. I don’t know why but I’ve always enjoyed seeing my mom criticize the inaccuracies of medical procedures portrayed in popular media.”

“I completely understand. Kinda like how I like to listen Peridot ramble on about things on her tablet.”

“What about you? I take it this is Amethyst’s gift?”

“Yup! I got her the entire box set of ‘Little Butler’ in ‘HD’! That way she and my Dad don’t have to be crammed up in the storage using those old VHS tapes… assuming they don’t go overboard again.”

“Wow, that’s perfect!”

“Yeah, Amethyst’s not so much a ‘mother’ to me anymore as she’s more of a sister now, but she helped take care of me too so it would be unfair to not include her now.”

“And Garnet?”

“Heh heh, with a few _adjustments_ , I think it’ll be a gift  _all three_ of them will love!”

“I bet! So then Pearl?” As they walked back to the food court to meet up with the other half of their group, Connie saw Steven’s mood visibly drop and tighten. A subtle frown began to appear on his face as he looked down to the floor. “I’m sorry! I didn’t- are you mad at her?”

“No, don’t be sorry! If anything, you’d be the first to know if I was upset with Pearl!” Steven quickly answered back, but this time in his usual jubilant and positive self. Then he let it simmer down. “I’m still trying to figure that one out. It’s just… nothing feels right yet, if that makes sense.”

“It does. You want a special day this year, and I can tell that Pearl deserves it now more than ever huh?” Steven nodded in agreement. “I don’t blame you.”

“Maybe if we go down the other-” Steven stopped in his tracks and cut himself off. For the first time today, something had finally caught his attention. He ran over to a kiosk in the middle of the walkways and grabbed a small, plastic case.

“Steven,” Connie wondered.

“I… I think I know what to get her.”

 

“Happy Mother’s Day guys,” Steven announced back inside his home, now rebuilt but still embedded in the obsidian temple. The day was almost over, and after a long drive home, taking Connie home so that she could get the day ready for her own mom, and making the preparations, Steven could no longer keep his excitement contained. With all the Crystal Gems present, including Bismuth who took time away from her forge to see the holiday celebration firsthand and Greg who wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Steven took center stage of the living room and grabbed their attention.

“Aw Steven, that’s so sweet of you,” Pearl softly said. “But Mother’s Day isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Yeah dude, what gives,” Amethyst added.

“Well, after getting everything ready, I just can’t help myself. I wanted to do it today instead of tomorrow.” Steven looked towards Garnet when he explained himself. “Garnet?”

“Don’t worry, I closed off my future vision as to not spoil any potential outcomes for this weekend. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Garnet smiled.

“Hmph,” Peridot huffed as she crossed her arms. “If this human ‘holly-day’ is constructed around the appreciation of the ‘maternal’ co-producer, then why are you three receiving gifts? You didn’t create Steven.”

“Yeah, but-” Steven tried to explain.

“And based off the hypothetical notion of additional or substitutional producers passing their coding to an already existing product, I can only imagine that there is some kind of… inheriting hierarchy if you will, as nature amongst us gems correlates to. Which one of you three is the closest to assuming the mantle of said head predecessor in light of their absence?”

“I’ll uh… explain it to you later Peridot.”

“Why don’t we just see where Steven is going with this, Peridot,” Lapis suggested as she placed her hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

“Very well. Carry on Steven, present the ‘holly-day’ thoughtful gift giving!”

“A-Anyways, you’re up first Amethyst.” Steven picked up a medium sized box wrapped in a purple foil paper and handed it to Amethyst.

“Woah! Really diggin’ the gift wrap. Is it a present I can eat?”

“I hope you don’t! But you can eat the wrapping paper after if you want.” Amethyst spent little time to tear open the gift in order to find out what it was. When the paper was in shreds, she let out a smile from one end of her face to the other.

“‘Little Butler’ on ‘HDDisc’! Duuuuude!” Amethyst screamed festively but incomprehensible to the rest of the group, leaving them politely looking at her with confused smiles.

“You know, for when you want to have a… _reasonable_ binge marathon.”

“Greg! I so know what we’re doing after this.” Everyone who knew what she was talking about shared a laugh with Bismuth continuing to wonder what they meant. Lapis and Peridot finally caught on through their own experience with another show, and joined in on the laughter.

Steven then turned to face Garnet and exchanged a knowing nod. He picked up another medium box, this time made of cardboard and colored violet. Before she even broke the seal on the box, Garnet broke her famous stoicism in favor of an immense display of enthusiasm.

“Oh Steven I love it! We love it! I-” Everyone looked over to her with snide looks and raised eyebrows. She stood still in a silent nervousness and cleared her throat. “I… may have peaked a little.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Steven gestured with a smirk.

“I’m sorry Steven.”

“I _guess_ I can forgive you… if you put it on right now. Both of you!” Garnet smiled and nodded, then a ray of light surrounded her, shining blindingly across the room. Amidst the white light, Garnet’s two gems lit up, and her silhouette separated into two new forms. They shrunk and became more distinct from one another. Diffusion was more often than not something that lingered with a feeling of worry for the beholder, but in that moment, everyone knew that Garnet’s reason was none other than sincere glee. The light faded, and the crystal gems looked to the two new gems as they became apparent. Ruby and Sapphire smiled as they each greeted everyone and quickly became ambushed by several embraces from their friends. The two then opened up their gift together and each pulled out an article of clothing. They each held one half of what appeared to be two different overly large sweaters. Both were respectively colored based on the two of them and were attached to long strips of velcro. Ruby and Sapphire then put on their pieces of sweaters, giggling at what they’ll look like only wearing half of a big wool sweater cut down the middle. However, when they held each other’s hands again, they returned to the intense light created by fusion and just as the one form split into two, so did the two forms forms of Ruby and Sapphire come back together to make Garnet. The mismatched sweater halves came together as well and just as Steven had intended, spelled out ‘Made of Love’ on the backside. All of the gems cheered at how lovely his gift was. Garnet hugged herself in the now correct sized sweater

“So what do you think of it now Garnet?,” Steven smirked again. Garnet affectionately grabbed him and lifted him up to her eye level and let her visor disappear to show off her three eyes now close to tears.

“Steven, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome! I wanted _each_ of you to have a little part of it this year, even if it looks a little goofy on Ruby and Sapphire.” Garnet chuckled, then let him back down before returning her visor back in front of her eyes. And at last, Steven faced pearl, who gently looked at him with her unfaltering attention.

“Oh Steven, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Pearl said as the two shared a loving hug. “Having my shining star with me is all I could ask for.”

“Heh, well, then it’s probably good that I didn’t get you any _thing_.” That response managed to shock all them, except for Greg who kept a snide grin to himself. Pearl stuttered, trying to figure out how to respond, feeling both disappointment and the beginning of a heartbreak.

“Wh-Wha...oh…” She paused with hurt in her voice, only for Steven continue for her.

“Buuuut, I did get you some-thing!” Pearl let out a sigh of relief then chuckle as all of them laughed together.

“I swear, you can be quite the mischievous liar sometimes.”

“I try, but hold on. I need to get your gift ready. Dad?” He gestured over to Greg who nodded back at him and the two got up and walked outside. The gems all looked at each other, intrigued not sure how to react.

“Psst… Garnet,” whispered Amethyst into Garnet’s ear. “What is it?” Garnet glanced over at Pearl who looked off to the front door with a straight face. She smirked and whispered back.

“Dunno. I want to see it for myself.”

 

After what seemed to be an eternity for those with little patience such as Peridot and Amethyst, the gems heard Greg call out to them from the outside of the house. They all jumped out of their seats and ran to the front, nearly pushing and squeezing each other through. They looked around the porch as their eyes adjusted to the setting sun’s orange hue, but Steven and Greg were nowhere to be found. They exchanged further looks of uncertainty as they searched around for their human companions. Then, Greg emerged from the side of the house, bringing with him a stereo in one hand and his signature guitar in the other. He placed the stereo down by a chair where he then sat down and grinned towards the curious gems. Making himself comfortable, he picked up the small square case Steven purchased earlier that day. The label was an illustration of two abstract figures, a man and woman, dressed in ballet attire and caught in the middle of performing a dance routine. Greg opened up the case to take out a CD found inside, and inserted it into the stereo. As he pressed play and adjusted the volume dial, the quiet beach side soon became enveloped in a soothing melody. Each note was perfect and precise, as the piece had gone through decades of trial, error and experimentation to create something as brilliant as the music it became as it left the stereo. The gems listened along to the music and felt themselves feel at ease.

Greg then picked up his guitar and after a moment to listen and jump in, he began to play alongside the CD in an underlying key. Not too overwhelming, but still a feat all it’s own, his notes gave a spontaneous boldness to the air. He strummed and played as he looked over to the gems, Pearl in particular. Both gazes met, then he closed his eyes to focus on playing, but not before nodding his head over to the beach below. Pearl followed along and everyone noticed Steven standing in the sand, setting himself apart from the beige backdrop with his black and white tuxedo. Amethyst looked at Garnet, still not understanding what is going on but when she saw Garnet’s jaw drop, it started to become clear.

Pearl walked down the wooden staircase of the house, slow and methodical with each descending step. She folded her hands together and held them up to her chest with an instinctive sheepishness that she hadn’t felt in ages. On the sand of the shoreline, she stepped over to Steven.

“What is all of this,” She queried openly as soon as she was within earshot .

“Pearl,” the boy said sweetly.

“Yes Steven?”

“The other day, when we talked about the two of us… how you thought of me…”

“Is that what all of this is about? Steven I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to-”

“It… made me think a lot. What you said, it felt really weird to hear after never hearing it before. Well, let’s just say that I have a lot to make up for.”

“But I loved all the little gifts you gave Garnet, Amethyst and me over the years! Your crayon cards and figures made of safe, non-toxic clay are always categorized in a special place in my gem!”

“I mean I want to give you a gift that you deserve. To show you just how much you mean to me.” Steven closed his eyes and extended his hand out to Pearl. She blushed from the circumstances, then took his hand. The two of them began to step in a slow, steady pace close to the song played over them.

“Oh, so you’ve been practicing _real_ dancing it seems,” Pearl giggled. “A dance like this is lovely Steven, thank you.”

“Dancing is kinda only half of it Pearl. But that’s not the whole gift.”

“I’m… afraid I don’t understand.”

“This… meant a lot to you and mom, for different reasons. I figured, since she can’t be around, maybe I could try again so you can be happy like you were back then.”

“Happy… like back then?” Pearl thought for a moment as they stepped, then almost in an instant she realized what he meant and broke free from him. The sudden jump back and rip sent them both crashing to the sand. “Steven!” While her tone carried a sense of her constant worry and care for him, it was tainted with a sharp judgment. She got up and rushed over to his side and helped him up off the ground. Without an alternative, she used her hands to roughly brush the sand off him. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Your suit is messy now, I’ll have to clean it right away!”

“P-Pearl,” Steven stuttered as he tried to get her attention away from his minor detraction to hygiene. “Wh-What happened?”

“I- Y-You fell and now you’re all dirty! Come on, let’s go run you a shower so you can clean up! You can give me your gift tomorrow perhaps, or another year- or not at all! I’m okay with that too!” Pearl laughed in a quick panic, hoping to drop the subject as fast as she could.

“Pearl, that’s not what I’m-”

“I know! I-” Pearl stopped herself. She had only snapped at him only once or twice before in the past and even if it led to a better understanding between the two of them, it never felt right to her in the moment. She stepped away from him as he adjusted himself on his feet. The music from the stereo still played in the distance but it continued to do so without Greg. They all looked at the two worriedly, but Steven only felt a dejecting breach grew between them. Pearl turned away from him and looked off into the ocean. “I know… that’s not what you meant Steven…” Her voice dropped with a heaviness that was all too familiar to Steven and his gem family. He looked at Pearl, concerned for the both of them. He wanted to approach her like he did before, but this time he knew that he had to keep his distance as she continued to look away from him and began to hold herself.

“Pearl? What’s wrong? Did I not synchronize the way you taught me?”

“No, Steven,” Pearl answered. “I just… I just don’t think this is a good gift- for me, or for any occasion.”

“W-Why not?”

“It’s… I can’t.”

“You can’t?”

“I can’t. Not anymore. Not since you showed me how much you _aren’t_ Rose… _Rainbow_ is a reminder and a feeling I cannot share with you…”

“Pearl, look at me.” She slowly moved her head back to Steven. She felt that same fortitude that day their relationship changed forever. When she fully faced him, her eyes began to create a thin veil of moisture. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I-”

“Do you trust... _your son_.”

“...I do.” Pearl noticed him begin to open his mouth, but decided to close it. Instead, he closed his eyes once more, and reached out for Pearl. Pearl choked up, and with a trepidatious hesitation, she took his hand again. Even with their struggle against Homeworld and the looming threat of White Diamond, Pearl felt like this was the first time she had truly seen just how much the boy she raised alongside their family had matured and grown. He still had much more to learn, but he was a Diamond: strong, courageous and wise. Just the way she remembered Rose to be. She was so proud to call him her son.

She sniffed and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. With a smile growing on her face, she raised his hand up and corrected their form in order to dance proper to the song. Differing from her time with Rose, the two of them led each other in a way that felt nostalgic, but also something entirely new. Steven smiled and rested his head on her waist, rush with a feeling of comfort and safety that only she was able to provide him. Greg shot up in his chair and panicked to catch up to the beat of the song. The gems continued to watch their performance, and then their faces were lit up by another burst of light that came from below, enveloping a star like pearl and a now known pink diamond. Just as Garnet had formed from two white silhouettes minutes earlier in the house, so too did a new, single form emerge from the beaming light.

They were smaller than how most of the onlookers remembered them to be, but it was fitting given who made them. An imperfect mix of both feminine and young masculine frames, they were nonetheless captivating in every way. Lapis and Peridot, although awestruck, looked on in a way that couldn’t compare to the way the other four saw them. To the four that knew who they were, this joyful sadness was mesmerizing and indescribable.

As the light began to fade from them, even the details were hard to believe. Short, predominantly chocolate hair with tints of many soft pink and white hues flowed from their head. A mix of fair flesh tone and lavender, their complexion radiated in the sunset. Even their outfit was a failure to properly blend, being reminiscent of both Steven’s tuxedo and Pearls skirt and sash, but they wore it elegantly as they stepped out of the dim fusion light. All four eyes opened together, one set with light blue irises above and the other, darker set rested below. They stood as a portrait come to life amidst the serenity and natural beauty of the ocean. They let out a long held breath of air, and as they stood facing away from the gems, they slowly raised their arms to hold themselves.

“R-Rainbow-” Amethyst weakly whispered, her pupils dilated and her voice cracking in intimidation.

“ _Diamond_ ,” Garnet finished, shaking from the sight, but not out of fear. She knew it wasn’t the word Amethyst was going to say, but she felt like it needed to be said.

“Who the heck is tha-” Before Peridot could finish her moment ruining question, Bismuth put her large but kind hand on Peridot’s shoulder with tears in her eyes. Peridot tried to understand and continued to look on in silence. The newly reformed Rainbow Diamond managed to hear Peridot’s tone and voice, and turned their body towards the group, completely surprising them. Rainbow Diamond looked at each of their friends and family, so overwhelmed by a happiness they never thought they would feel again. It was as if Blue Diamond’s pathokinesis had taken hold of them all as it did during Garnet's wedding. Sharing the same feeling, Rainbow Diamond put their hand on their cheek with streams of tears down their face, from all of their eyes. They smiled to the Crystal Gems before the light shined out of their separate but aligned gems.

Amethyst nearly jumped over the wooden porch railing as Garnet and Bismuth tried to reach out for them in their own ways. Greg looked onward at the slowly disappearing fusion and smiled as he shed a tear from seeing them once more. The light had soon reclaimed Rainbow Diamond, and the two figures split and regained their individuality for the rampage of emotions became too overwhelming for them to remain stable any longer. When Steven and Pearl were themselves again, they stood in front of one another in a quiet trance. Pearl’s legs trembled as her crying became uncontrollable and collapsed down to the ground on her knees, clinging to the coat tail of Steven’s suit. Steven did his best to remain in control of his emotions and stay upright for Pearl’s sake, but with his own weeping more than he could handle, he too fell down, and landed into her lap. Completely driven by what seemed like reflex, she latched onto him and cradled him just as she did when he was the baby she eventually felt she could love.

Breaking the silence of the moment, save for the now winding down and ending track on the stereo, Steven spoke in a way Pearl had done so for him so many times before. “A cherished child still left incomplete, I wandered and _wondered_ what a mother could be…” Through her weeping, Pearl listened attentively to the voice that carried from her arms. “I searched and searched without a clue to find…” She wanted to be calmer but was unable to, the swelling inside her was to much to bear. “But having heard the loving truth unwind…” In that moment, all Pearl could do was hold onto her shining star and squeeze tighter. “ _Now also_ a _Pearl’s_ son feeling whole, I finally found what a _mom_ is to me.”

Pearl choked aloud as she tried to giggle between her crying. She and Steven let their crying continue until they were able to calm down and enjoy the sight of the moon take its place and rise above the endless horizon. The rest of the gems and Greg came running after the two of them and nearly piled on top of them in both a flurry of racing thoughts and feelings. Now all together, the rambunctious Crystal Gems got off of them and collected themselves as they looked up to the moon above them in the now star filled sky. Each one of them embraced the tender moment, the shared love between one another, and the memories rebuilding once old ties into stronger and greater ones along the passing of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those of you who read, kudo-ed and enjoyed My Son. I had a great time writing it and I'm glad My Son was well received. This one might have come off as a little more sappy, but I knew I had to write this particular scenario too since I love the show and it's relationships and concepts. So I hope this story is worthwhile and an enjoyable, believable read as well. Good night and thank you once again for reading.


End file.
